In Another World
by Danmaku Grazer
Summary: Kagome is all ready to go back to the Feudal Era after taking a break. For some odd reason though, she finds herself in a unknown world called Gensokyo! She finds herself meeting new faces, while the Feudal Era also has new visitors. Two very different worlds are being mixed up leaving it up to Kagome and Reimu to fix it. How will peace return? Crossover InuyashaxTouhou
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I think this is the first Touhou crossover with Inuyasha. I'm kind of surprised at this... Maybe because Touhou's not really known around here much... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Touhou.**

"Alright my bag is packed," Kagome stated staring at her unusually large yellow back pack. _'I hope I got enough ramen for Inuyasha this time...that greedy dog...'_

Just then Mrs. Higurashi entered the room. "Are you already ready to leave?" She asked. Her voice seemed to have a worried tone. "You hardly were even home..."

Noticing her mother's tone, Kagome said, "I'm sorry the visit was short this time. I'll make it up to you soon, I promise. Just right now we've kind of got a bit of lead...and I know Inuyasha's getting impatient..."

Her mother sighed. "If you say so... Make sure you be careful and take care of yourself."

"I will Mom." Kagome smiled and gave her mother a peck on the cheek. "Say bye to Souta and Grandpa for me when they come back from shopping."

"I will. Also do you need help?" Mrs. Higurashi offered when she saw her daughter struggling to lift the back pack up.

Kagome shook her head. "No I've got it." After much struggling she had managed to lift the bag up. "See you!" she waved as she walked to the well.

"Have a safe trip!" Her mother called out.

* * *

Coming to the well shrine, Kagome lifted the back pack onto the edge of it. 'Here we go,' she thought. Pushing the bag into the well, she fell with it making sure it was somewhat connected with her. Then the bright blue light appeared engulfing her.

After climbing the vines on the 'new' well, Kagome found herself in the Feudal Era. Or so she thought. 'This place seems a bit different...' she thought to herself. The trees were green and the area was meadow like. Still it seemed different for some reason.

Glancing around she hoped she would find Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, or even Kirara. There was nobody around though. _'That's strange...usually Inuyasha would be standing here complaining that I took too long or something...'_ Kagome thought puzzled. She sighed. "Oh well maybe they're all at Kaede's village." Looking down the Bone Eater's well she saw her bulging bag down it. "I'll have to ask Inuyasha or Miroku to help me get it out once I find them," she said aloud.

Turning to the South, she began heading towards Kaede's village. After walking for a while. _'That's strange...I must've taken the wrong direction. Kaede's village is not far from the well at all...' _Turning around she headed back to her destination. After getting there she turned this time to the North. Once again, no village to be found. This time she began to run in random directions, just to be disappointed.

"It must be somewhere!" she said beginning to pant. After looking around frantically for over an hour, she soon gave up.  
Collapsing near the well, she cried out, "WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

After gaining her energy back, she stood. "Maybe it's this way..." she mumbled.

"Um...excuse me?" A voice asked.

Spinning around Kagome found a woman who wore clothes that looked similiar to priestess clothes. Only it was more in dress shape, but it had the traditional white and red pattern. The sleeves weren't attached to the outfit either. She had long silk black hair tied up with a nice red ribbon. Her eyes were dark colored and she seemed to have a concerned expression on her face.

"Uh...hello," Kagome said shyly.

"Greetings to you too," the woman said. "You seem a bit lost..."

"I kind of am... Do you know where I am?" Kagome asked.

"Gensokyo," the woman replied. "This may sound sudden but do you want to come to my shrine and have tea? Just this forest is full of youkai that all like to eat human flesh... So its really dangerous for humans to be here."

Kagome nodded not knowing what else to say.

"Okay let's go quick. We'll do introductions once we get to my shrine," the woman said grabbing Kagome by the hand, almost dragging her a long the dirt path.

Once they arrived to the shrine, Kagome stared in awe. It was way different than Kaede's shrine, it more reminded Kagome of the one back home.

After going inside, the woman began heating a kettle of tea. "My name is Reimu Hakurei. Who might you be?" she asked gesturing Kagome to sit down.

"Kagome Higurashi," Kagome responded. "If you don't mind me asking, are you a priestess?"

Reimu nodded. "Yes, one of the best," she said proudly. After pouring the now ready tea and passing a cup to Kagome, she stated, "You seem a bit different. The way you reacted in the forest seems to tell that you're not from around here..."

"You mean you saw," Kagome blushed in embarrassment. "Um...yeah I'm not from around here...I don't even know what Gensokyo is." She murmured the last part.

"Huh? You're going to have to speak up you know," Reimu said.

"Um..." Kagome had to think up some sort of excuse. "I was walking in the forest from the other side then some youkai began to chase me. Without realizing it I ended up here lost," Kagome lied trying to sound somewhat logical.

"Is that so?" Reimu's expression seemed puzzled. "Well I guess you can stay here for a while if you please. I don't mind at all..."

"Really? Thank you!" Kagome bowed in respect.

Reimu smiled. "But..." She then pushed a small box over to Kagome while fake coughing.

Kagome stared at the box confused. Reading the small lable that read, "Donations Please!" she understood what Reimu was trying to get at. "Oh okay." Pulling out her wallet that she kept hidden in her shirt, she dropped some yen into the box. They landed with a soft 'thump.'

Reimu smiled. "Thank you, Kagome!" She pulled the box back to herself to take a peek inside. Her expression changed to anger. "SUIKA!"

'Suika?' Kagome thought confused.

All of sudden the screen door slid open revealing a short girl who had long blond hair. The girl looked unusual though. She had two long horns coming from the top of her head. Both horns were decorated with ribbons. She wore a purple and light pink dress with some chain accessories on it.

"Yes Reimu-san?" The girl asked.

Reimu glared at the girl. "Suika, you've been stealing from the donation box again haven't you?"

Suika shook her head and looked insulted. "Of course not. What would an oni like me even do with yen?"

"Sake," Reimu said simply, not dropping the case.

"It's not my fault that you never have enough sake for me. And besides its not like there's enough yen in the box to even buy one bottle worth," she stated.

"That's not the point!" Reimu snapped. "Have you stolen my donations or not?"

"Of course not-"

"Suika!"

"Fine yes. But it was for a good cause. To help someone more needy than you. Anyways I have to get back to Youkai Mountain...or somewhere..." Saying that the oni ran off.

"YES YOU BETTER RUN!" Reimu called after her. Sighing, she turned back to Kagome. "Sorry about that...There are a lot of idiots in Gensokyo."

"Is that so..?" Kagome said a bit surprised at what had just happened.

Reimu nodded. "Yeah. So don't be surprised if one just happens to show up."

"Sounds like the Feudal Era..." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Feudal Era?" Reimu asked with a puzzled expression.

_'Darn.'_ Kagome stuttered, "Uh...N-Nothing. Just a figure of speech." She brushed her right hand through her hair and made a fake laugh, "Haha."

"_Right_," Reimu said with a hint of sarcasm. Taking out a piece of paper that was card shaped she threatened, "Tell me the truth right now, then I won't hurt you!"

"Uh-oh," Kagome murmured. "Fine I'll explain it, but please put that thing away...whatever it is."

"Deal."

**A/N: Yeah I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Hopefully for those who don't know anything about Touhou, enjoyed it as well. I suggest you go look it up if you don't understand, since I'm not that great at explaining things, hehe. **

**Yeah I think the characters are a bit OoC, though. Yeah and I did sneak the old donation box meme in there...Hehe. **

**Next chapter is what's taken place in the Feudal Era while Kagome's stuck in Gensokyo.**

**Reviews, criticism, or even flames would be nice :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Keh. I wonder where the hell Kagome is," Inuyasha grumbled impatiently. He sat cross-legged on the edge of the well.

The monk Miroku spoke up, "Well Kagome hasn't seen her family for a while. She probably just wants to spend some time with them. Let her take her time before you go to her world and act like a jerk."

"Monk you better keep yourself quiet for once!" The hanyou cracked his knuckles. "Or else."

"Be quiet both of you. Miroku's right though, you should allow Kagome to spend time at her home once in a while," Sango noted, after listening to the two's conversation.

Shippo said, "Yeah Inuyasha, I'm pretty sure Kagome doesn't want to spend all her time with a hanyou all the time-"

Inuyasha shut the young kitsune youkai up by hitting him on the head. "Shut up Shippo! Just because I'm a hanyou doesn't mean that you're stronger than me! Sheesh."

"WAH! Inuyasha hit me!" Shippo cried while being comforted by Sango.

Being annoyed by his companions, Inuyasha stood up and began to walk off. "Well, I'm going for a walk... Don't follow me unless you have something intelligible to say."

Shipo had already calmed down from crying. The kitsune mumbled, "As if that idiot would know what would be intelligible or not..."

"Be back soon!" Sango called out. "It's almost night time!"

"Keh. Whatver," Inuyasha grumbled, ignoring her.

* * *

_'I never knew the forest turned so dark at night,'_ Inuyasha thought noticing how the once luminous forest suddenly seemed to be surrounded in shadows. He felt something touch his foot then the next moment he found himself with a face full of dirt. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Having troubles there, traveler?" A serene voice asked. A lantern was held up to show a young unfamiliar girl with pink hair, strange ears, and strangely shaped wings. She wore a pink pointed hat on the top of her head, and a pink dress with a flower pattern.

"Its too dark," Inuyasha asked kind of feeling a bit strange.

The girl laughed. "I'm Mystia Lorelei," she introduced herself. "And you are?"

"Inuyasha," the hanyou said. He didn't trust this girl.

"Is that so? How strange," she mumbled. "Anyways did you know that grilled lamprey cures night blindness?"

The hanyou shook his head. "Nor do I really care," he said.

Mystia looked at him strangely. "If you want to be able to see again- I mean if you want your night blindness to be cured you should eat some grilled lamprey," she said huffily.

"No thanks." Getting off the ground, Inuyasha began to walk away.

Being persistent, Mystia followed him. "You know if you don't buy any grilled lamprey, you'll just be a nuisance that has to be rid of," she slyly said.

Turning to face the girl, Inuyasha scoffed. "Keh. You think you can defeat me? You don't even look scary!"

"Usually humans who encounter night sparrows are never seen again," Mystia stated.

Crossing his arms to his chest, Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What's that suppose to mean? What the hell is a night sparrow? I'm not even human why should I be afraid of you?"

"It means that you better buy some grilled lamprey. A night sparrow is all powerful being, and you should fear me not matter what!" Mystia exclaimed.

"Those were rhetorical questions," Inuyasha murmured.

"Rhetorical?" The night sparrow tilted her head in confusion.

"Whatever, you're starting to annoy me so just leave me alone," He responded angrily.

Mystia grinned. "Like I said you should fear me... NOW WITNESS MY POWER!"

Silence. Inuyasha looked at her oddly. "You know when you say that you're suppose to attack."

"I was hoping you'd attack first..." Mystia mumbled. More silence after that.

Unsheathing the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha sighed, "There are way too many idiots in this world..."

* * *

"Wow! Wow! Wow! This is amazing it's going to be a great news article!" Aya Shameimaru exclaimed loud enough that all of feudal Japan could hear. A lot of clicking noises were then heard and flashes of bright lights went off.

Her 'target' sweat dropped. "This Sesshoumaru doesn't approve of this. Who are you and where did you even come from..?" he asked recalling how she seemed to have just popped out of nowhere and began annoying him with the strange device she held.

Aya stopped taking pictures. "Oh I'm Aya Shameimaru, Bunbunmaru newspaper writer, also a crow tengu," she explained quickly in one breath. "And you are?"

The small imp demon that stood proudly next to his lord, began shrieking, "How dare you act so informal in front of Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands!"

"Wow! Wow! I never seen a youkai like this before!" Once again the camera went shooting off pictures this time of Jaken.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what is that thing the girl is using?" Rin asked a bit confused of the whole situation.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I don't even know..."

"Oh..." Rin murmured. _'This girl is kind of funny though,'_ she thought with a small smile on her face.

"Stop using that ridiculous weapon!" Jaken screeched, blinded by the bright lights.

Aya laughed. "Wow! There's even a human here!" She exclaimed noticing Rin. But before she could start taking pictures again, Sesshoumaru stepped in.

"Stop, you're really annoying," he said coldly, glaring at her with his golden eyes.

Aya lowered her camera. "Alright, alright," she said a bit depressed. Her expression changed though. "Let me interview all of you then I'll let you get back to business!"

"Interview..?" Sesshoumaru repeated, not understanding the word.

"Yes, yes! I'll ask you some questions and you answer them," Aya explained cheerfully.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so, we have more important things to do than to play your childish game," he replied in the usual cold tone.

"Childish game? Being a reporter is really serious work you know," Aya said trying to defend her status.

"Still sounds childish..." Sesshoumaru stated, this time contemplating if he should destroy the stranger or threaten.

"But I never got to interview such interesting youkai like you before," Aya pouted disappointed. Taking out her notebook and pen, she began to scribble some stuff down.

"That's too bad," Jaken spoke up sarcastically.

Ignoring Jaken, Aya stated, "Oh well, when things don't go right, just make interesting stuff up!" After she finished, she quickly put her pen and notebook away and began to run in one direction. She took a jump, making large black wings grow out of her back and she flew off faster than the eye could see.

Sesshoumaru looked at the sky oddly. 'At least I didn't have to do anything...' he thought. "Come Rin, Jaken..." he said beginning to walk away.

Rin and Jaken stared at the sky shocked. After hearing their Lord's call, they snapped out of it and ran after him. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru!" they responded in unison.

**A/N: YAY SHAMEIMARU! Aya's awesome, she's going to have a lot of appearances in here probably. Back to Kagome in the next chapter. **

**Thanks to Sesshoumaru's Perfect Mate for reviewing the last chapter. If you to be mentioned then please do review, it's the polite thing to do :D Hehe that sounds so cheesy.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"That was quite..." Reimu paused thinking of a word to insert.

Kagome sighed. "You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"No," Reimu replied quickly. She stared at the floor, tapping her chin. "I haven't even considered that old well could lead to the outside world..."

"Outside world?" Kagome repeated quite confused.

"Yep, that's what we call the world outside of ours," Reimu answered.

Kagome questioned, "So you're aware of other worlds then?"

"Well I am at least, two youkai I know also are. Everyone else, not so much," the shine maiden replied.

"Oh..." Kagome mumbled, not knowing what else to say. _'I wonder how many people are in Gensokyo,'_ she thought to herself not wanting to bother Reimu with anymore questions.

"Well let's go investigate," Reimu announced standing up and grabbing a gohei.

Kagome stood up, "Alright if you say so..."

* * *

"Keh. That stupid bird had too much of an ego," Inuyasha mumbled to himself. He sighed, "And I was hoping for a good fight. Time to go back... Maybe Kagome has returned by now..." After sheathing the Tetsusaiga he turned around, and began to walk back the way he came. "At least it's not as dark as it was..."

"So- nanoka?" Another voice rang out this time. Compared to Mystia's somewhat serene voice this voice sounded quite childish.

"Damn, it must be another idiot," Inuyasha stated. Turning around he was quite shocked to find absolutely nothing.

"That's awfully rude of you to put it that way," the voice said.

Getting quite annoyed, Inuyasha turned around again. This time he found a small lump of darkness. "What the..." he mumbled.

"Hehe. You're confused aren't you? I would come out but I really hate the outside," the voice teased. Floating upwards, it announced, "I'm Rumia, and you're a human aren't you?"

"Not exactly..." He replied.

"Oh well, I can still tell you're somewhat human. I'll eat you afterwards," Rumia stated quite cheerful.

Suddenly InuYasha's eyesight changed. He found himself in darkness once again but unlike with the night sparrow's encounter he could still see clearly. A small young girl with blonde hair and a black dress held her arms out wide.

"You're Rumia aren't you?" He asked.

"Yep. And welcome to the dark," She replied with a big smile. "This will be your end! Hehe."

Unsheathing the Tetsusaiga for the second time, he said, "I hope you actually put up somewhat of a fight, unlike your friend back there."

"I will and then I'll eat you!" Rumia announced.

"You know thats considered cannibalism?" Inuyasha stated.

Rumia raised an eyebrow. "what do you think I am? A stupid human? I'm a youkai!"

"Then you are a _half _cannibal," Inuyasha corrected her.

Not knowing what he was talking about, Rumia sighed. "Whatever, lets just fight already."

* * *

"Both Kagome and Inuyasha have been gone for an awfully long time," Shippo said, twiddling his small fingers around.

"Are you worried or something?" Miroku asked. "I thought you didn't care about Inuyasha's safety," he teased the kitsune.

"Of course not!" Shippo yelled. "It's Kagome I'm worried about!"

"Sure you are," the monk said in a sarcastic tone making Shippo angerier.

Sango spoke up, "Stop teasing him, Miroku." She sighed, crossing her legs while she sat on the edge of the well. "I myself am a bit worried for both of them." Kirara mewed as if she was agreeing with her mistress.

"I'm pretty sure they're both fine," the monk reassured her. "Inuyasha can take care of himself and Kagome probably just wants to spend some time with her family."

"I hope you're right Miroku," she said, still not feeling so sure.

* * *

"This is it, right?" Reimu asked inspecting the old well.

"I thought you already knew that," Kagome said.

"Gee, I was just kidding," Reimu responded. "Anyways, you said something about traveling by just jumping inside, right?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah that's right. Usually only me and Inuyasha can travel to my time to the feudal era."

"Inuyasha?" Reimu repeated the name confused.

"Oh I didn't tell you about him, did I?" Kagome said. Reimu shook her head. "He's a friend of mine," Kagome said simply.

After peering inside of the well, Reimu changed the subject. "Do you think it will work if we jumped inside?"

"I really don't know, usually the shards of the Shikon jewel is the main key of teleportation," Kagome stated in a thoughtful tone.

"What?" Reimu looked at her strangely. "Shikon jewels? What are those?"

Kagome went red in embarrassment. "I didn't tell about those either, darn... Well they are-"

"Look!" Reimu interrupted, pointing at the well which now had a bright blue light emitting from it.

"Huh?" they both gasped at the same time.

Two young looking fairies flew out of the well. At the same time the blue light disappeared. The first one had light blue hair with icicle shaped wings, wearing a blue and white dress. The other fairy has green hair with golden wings, wearing a similar dress compared to the other fairy.

"Cirno and Daiyousei, what are you doing?" Reimu asked.

The blue haired fairy scoffed, "Why should we answer you?" The green haired fairy then elbowed her. "Ow, what was that for?" the blue one asked angry.

"Cirno, we don't need to start causing fights now... I mean we already fought that frog-ish youkai thing and then you froze him and we rejoiced our victory... until that mean dog youkai showed up," she explained quickly.

The one named Cirno seemed thoughtful for a moment. "I guess your right, Daiyousei," she said. "I never knew frogs could give such a battle."

"What are you two talking about?" Reimu interrupted. "And you still didn't answer my question!"

_'I think I know...'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Well me, Daiyousei, Rumia, Wriggle, and Mystia were all playing right here a while ago. Then Wriggle pushed Mystia into the well and to our surprise we couldn't find her when we peered inside," Cirno explained. "So we went inside to explore. We got surrounded in this blue lighty thing, and ended up somewhere. Then these three weirdoes chased us off and then we all got separated and then-"

Reimu cut her off, "Okay I think I get it. Thanks for being helpful Cirno...for once..." she mumbled the last part.

"Anytime," Cirno smirked. "I am the strongest after all!" Saying that she and Daiyousei flew off.

Staring at sky quite amazed, Kagome questioned, "Were those your friends, Reimu?"

"No... usually they're just a nuisance," Reimu replied. "But if they can get through...maybe we can also," she stated thoughtfully.

Kagome nodded. "Now I'm pretty sure it might work."

"Wait hold it right there!" An unfamiliar voice exclaimed.

* * *

After dodging many objects that Rumia sent flying towards him, Inuyasha finally found an opening. 'Here it is!' he thought smirking. "Wind Scar!" he exclaimed releasing the Tetsusaiga's power by thrusting it to the ground.

Unable to react in time, Rumia was hit by it. As soon as that happened the darkness that surrounded Inuyasha, disappeared.

Sheathing his sword, Inuyasha sighed. "That was not even worth the time," he mumbled disappointed. '_She was more weird than the other one though, she kept her arms that way the whole time!' _He began to continue his way on the pathway.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I finally managed to find Subterranean Animism, so I've been playing that a lot. Wow that ones hard, since when were the stages harded than the actual boss?! LoL... Also...WOOT! Tomorrow the demo of Touhou 12 comes out : Undefined Fantastic Object. **

**Anyways... Thanks to Pipe Fox Spirit, AngelicHeart14, and MasterBurner for reviewing the last chapter. Really appreciated :D**

**One last thing, I plan on a lot of Touhou characters in this. I mean A LOT (windows games only though since I can't play PC98.) I might put a poll in my profile, still considering though. **

**Reviews, comments, thoughts are always nice :D **


	4. Chapter 4

Grasping onto her gohei, Reimu spun around quickly in response to the voice. "Who is there?" She questioned. Kagome took a step behind Reimu, watching the bushes in the forest very carefully.

A young looking woman stepped out, wearing a black and white witch outfit with a neatly tied ribbon tied in a braid of her blonde hair. "Reimu, what is this I hear about another world?" She asked with a wide grin on her face.

Reimu let out a sigh of relief. "Marisa... You really frightened us there."

Marisa still grinning widely replied, "Sorry Reimu. I really didn't mean to, ze." She took a few steps towards Reimu and Kagome.

When Marisa got closer to Kagome, she got a better look at her. In Kagome's mind she thought, _Is this girl really a witch? She is clutching a broomstick... Perhaps she's just pretending..?_

Marisa noticed Kagome staring at her for a long time. "Heeey Reimu... Who is this? It's impolite not to introduce me to your friends." She gave a frown of disapproval.

"Since when did you ever care about manners, Marisa?" Reimu laughed in response. "But well... This is Kagome Higurashi, she is a girl who claims she is from the outside world and she came from this well."

Marisa seemed uncaring. "But, we're going to her world right?"

Reimu pushed her in a playful way. "Who said you were coming?" She laughed.

"I always do invite myself to places." Marisa gave a proud smirk.

Kagome stared to the two girls who continued playfully arguing with each other. _They must be very long time good friends_, she thought to herself with a smile.

Marisa finally ended the small argument by stating with her hands on her hips, "Well there is a world beyond this well. I know it can wait for us, but I'm too excited to wait for it." She held onto her broom and hat and jumped inside the well without hesitation.

Reimu gave a surprise expression and swiftly followed after the witch, "Hey wait for me!" She exclaimed.

Finally realizing what had happened so fast, Kagome clutched onto her school bag and jumped into the well after her two new acquaintances.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha, he was still wandering around the forest very impatient. He let out a growl, "Keh, what is taking Kagome so long. Her scent isn't even here yet." Without noticing he accidently stepped on something hard. "Ah what is this?" He looked down to his foot and realized it wasn't something he stepped on, but someone.

A green haired young child was lying on its stomach in a curled position. The odd thing about this child was that it had bug antennas sticking from the top of its head.

Inuyasha crouched down to have a closer look to the child and poked its side with the tip of his finger.

The child let out a yelp and rolled a meter away from Inuyasha. "Hey stop that!" it yelled, giving off a more deep toned voice for a female.

He raised his eyebrow. "Oh so you're a girl, I couldn't tell because you look so much like a boy."

She blushed deeply in embarrassment. "Why does everyone embarrass me, by thinking I'm a boy? It must be the pants." She let out an annoyed groan. "I think I have to lose the pants!" She began to pull down her pants.

"Stop!" Inuyasha growled in annoyance, before her panties were shown. The girl stopped and looked at him. He continued, "Gee, I get it. You're a girl. You don't need to stop wearing pants just because people have trouble determining your gender."

The girl gave a pouting face. "Maybe it's my name then... My name is Wriggle... What type of girls are named Wriggle."

Inuyasha gave a face palm, but then realized that Kagome's scent entered the area. "Keh, you wait here and think about the things you done wrong, I'll be back later," He lied.

Wriggle nodded. "Okay... Maybe it's because of my shirt..."

Inuyasha was rushing off before she could go in a deeper thought.

Meanwhile at the well, Shippo had fallen asleep against Kirara's soft fur. Sango was drowsing off slowly and slapping at Miroku whenever he attempted to do any of his 'magic.'

Clutching onto Marisa's and Kagome's hand, Reimu slowly crawled out of the well first and helped the other two other girls out.

Kagome noticed Shippo sleeping against Kirara, and the other two adults. She smiled to herself thinking, _I didn't think they would be waiting for me this long. _

Marisa mumbled to herself silently, "Wow these people look like easy targets."

"You better not think about it, Marisa," Reimu scolded. "These must be Kagome's friends."

Kagome nodded. "Yes the little one is Shippo, the demon slayer is Sango, and Miroku is the monk." She then whispered to Reimu, "be careful, Miroku is a womanizer."

Reimu nodded and sighed to herself. "I'm glad there are few men in Gensokyo." Kagome then giggled.

Hearing the commotion going on, Sango arose awake and smiled to Kagome. "Ah you're finally back, Kagome. I missed you."

Kagome rushed to Sango. "I missed you too my friend," and smiled back.

Miroku also awoke and noticed the two girls he did not meet before. "My my, who are these two lovely ladies?" He asked Kagome.

Kagome replied, "This is Reimu Hakurei," she paused realizing she didn't know Marisa's last name.

Marisa smiled at Kagome realizing she never really did introduce herself personally and said, "its fine, I'm Marisa Kirisame." She gave a wide smirk very proud of herself.

Miroku reached his hand at Marisa's bottom and rubbed it slowly. "My, we don't see many women with such a golden hair color such as yours."

Marisa smirked and slapped his bottom. "Neither do I see many men." She took a few steps back separating from Miroku and began to rush off.

Miroku was stunned with a red blush on his face. "A-A girl never took so kindly to my lecherous hand," he stated very amused. Sango on the other hand, was not amused at all and had a very irritated glare on her face.

Reimu muttered holding her hand to her forehead. "Ah Marisa, such a trouble maker you are..."

"Oh no..." Miroku gasped.

"What is it!" The angry demon slayer snapped.

The monk was feeling around his robe. "My pocket of money... It's gone," he stated in a sulking tone.

Reimu then stated, "I forgot to add that Marisa is a kleptomaniac." She gave out a nervous chuckle. "Sorry for not telling."

Miroku frowned and ran off, with Sango closely on his heels.

"You deserved it, you lecherous monk," the demon slayer was scolding after him.

Kagome giggled. "This is what it's like most days, truthfully." She smiled at Reimu.

Reimu did not respond for some reason.

"Reimu..?" Kagome asked.

Reimu had a surprised expression across her face and seemed to be staring more behind Kagome.

Kagome then realized a shadow was covering her and turned around. Her vision was glancing at pure red.

Inuyasha gave a scowl looking to her. "You finally are here. It took you long enough."

A slight blush appeared on her face. "Are you trying to say, you were worried, Inuyasha?"

He turned fast, very embarrassed. "Of course not..." He murmured.

Kagome stood on her tip-toes looking to him, "You sure?"

"Of course!" He snapped, and turned again to face Reimu and her. "So who's your friend..?"

Reimu stepped forward. "And you must be Inuyasha, Kagome spoke so much about you. I'm Reimu Hakurei, I come from Gensokyo." She smiled

"If you come from this Gensokyo, then what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I believe there is a problem with the border boundaries so I came here to fix it. I am sure some of the citizens from Gensokyo have slipped inside too, so we cannot fix this until all is solved," Reimu explained in a matter-of-factly tone. "Have you run into anyone let's say...Odd..?"

Inuyasha gave a groan remembering. "First I met, a odd girl with wings and pink hair, then a blonde haired girl with a red tie in her hair." He held up his Tetsusaiga. "They were no match with this though." He ruffled his own hair. "I also met a weird gender confused bug girl."

Nodding her head, Reimu sighed. "It seems a lot have gotten through then. I never thought the well in Gensokyo was even important." She looked to Kagome. "May you show me around this place please?"

Kagome nodded. "Of course, Reimu. Just follow me please." She lifted up her backpack and began to walk with Reimu and Inuyasha following closely behind her.

**A/N: I bet you guys thought I was dead. Naaaah, just ended very lazy. I joined a Touhou community (As a Meiling role player too) and got occupied there (especially with my boyfriend I met there), but then ended sick of Touhou for a time and now I'm slowly getting into it again. Well I don't like InuYasha anymore, so forgive me if I write some of the characters OOC, since I haven't seen it for so long. I'll try to update this again, but I'm such a procrastinator. I'm sorry everyone for letting each one of you down ;_; **

**Thanks for all the reviews, and for voting on the poll. I thank each and every one of you. **

**I also hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I hope it was worth the wait (I don't think it really was though, so sorry I will improve.)**

**Please share any thoughts with me, it would be very much appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

"_Miss Yukari." _

A soft voice had whispered from the entrance of the small cozy room. In the middle of the room lying upon a futon mattress laid a very sleepy woman whom the voice was addressing.

The woman stirred and rolled on her side, facing her back to the intruder of her sleep. "Nnn... Five more minutes, Ran," she groaned out not wanting to leave her sanctuary which had kept her very warm from the cool breeze that filled the room.

"But Mi'lady..."

Footsteps drew closer to the half-awake woman, which promptly made her duck under the covers wanting to regain the chance of resting. Before she could stop it though, her sanctuary was destroyed and she became exposed to the sunlight's beams that came through the window. She would open her eyes and grumbled in defeat, "Fine fine, you win. I'm up now." She finished her sentence with a yawn.

A smile would curl on Ran's face, as she saw her mistress to rise from the futon and step past her. "Good morning, Miss Yukari! Well... Actually it's afternoon," Ran stated as her nine tails behind her would wag happily like a dog being given a treat.

Another yawn escaped from the other woman's mouth. She plopped herself in front of a mirror, her hand reaching for a bone carved brush. Using the brush she began to pull it through her long thick blonde strands of hair as she stared at herself. A silence would fill the room until the fine woman's lips broke apart to end the silence. "Ran... You never wake me up so early, because you know how much I value my sleep. Mm..." She stated very calmly as she would continue to brush her golden locks, "There had to be a fine reason behind this awakening."

"A-A-Ah... Miss Yukari, please do forgive me for my hastiness," Ran apologized swiftly, bowing her head down as low as she could to act on her words. "Just... You are very correct, Miss Yukari. There is a odd situation that has occurred as we speak... A-And..." She stuttered her eyes almost welling up with tears.

"And?" Yukari's voice was more gentle this time as she stood up facing Ran, her magnificent violet coloured pupils locking onto the nine-tailed fox youkai. "Ran, do not be afraid to tell me... Where is Chen?" She asked.

Ran's eyes widened in shock but then they softened turning more sorrowful. "Chen... I can't find her anywhere... She seems to have disappeared. I've been searching for her around here... I even looked in Mayohiga but I still cannot find her."

"Hmm.." Yukari went silent and closed her eyes. She was silent for quite a while, and Ran knew very well to keep silent as well. Finally Yukari spoke again, "Yes... I cannot seem to find Chen either... But I do see strange occurrences as you had mentioned. Strange youkai are wandering, scaring off the lesser youkai of this place. Hm... And the worst part is... I cannot find the red and white priestess. Reimu... Her being outside of Gensokyo could be a large problem indeed."

Ran just nodded listening to Yukari and when the higher youkai finished speaking, she looked to her master with hopeful eyes. "What will we do..?" She asked.

"Well now, no need to be upset!" Yukari's lips would curl into a wide smile. "We just need to resolve things. Now..." She grabbed her parasol and stood up. A large split in the air would open revealing a border tied with red ribbons. "Let's go Ran, first we will head to Hakugyokurou to see if my dear friend Yuyuko would know anything about this strange occurrence. Hm then where after may be Eientei."

"Why Eientei?" Ran couldn't help but ask.

Yukari would smile widely and think for a moment. "Because... They make lovely tea and mochi. I feel a bit in need of a break before going off somewhere," she snickered to her shikigami.

Ran couldn't help but sigh with a bit exhaustion as her overly enthusiastic master would make plans that didn't seem to belong but at the same time she didn't let desperation get to her. _Miss Yukari... Could she be up to something?_

**A/N:** **And once again very sorry for the long absence. I promise I will eventually finish this story but with so much work in my way it will be at a slow pace. Very sorry once again though. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and since I do feel inspired I do hope I will be able to finish the next chapter shortly. **

**Thank you all for keeping up with this and still reviewing after it had not been updated for a while! Means a lot to me, so I hope none of you are mad at me for being so slow. Thank you once again for each and everyone's kindness. **


End file.
